


Assistance.

by sassysis



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assistance needed, I almost forgot this one tag - Pseudo Incest, I honestly couldn't wait any longer to post this smut, I- How do I tag, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, No Apocalypse, PWP, Physically Underaged, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Takes place somewhere in the first episode, Top Klaus, You can probably tell Ben's watching, bottom five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysis/pseuds/sassysis
Summary: Five's going through puberty for the second fucking time in his life, and it's killing him. Ever since he came back from the future, he just can't stop staring at number Four.He also remembered how well he helped him deal with dear, old puberty the first time.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 366





	Assistance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so hoping that there's still readers out there rooting for Klive! I'm getting nervous for Season 2, by the way.. I hope all you horny people enjoy this little PWP! I'm planning on making more kinky works.. hint hint.
> 
> PS. Please don't mind some censoring in the writing! I'm Catholic so I wanted to censor some specific words.. :D

Klaus was on his stomach, looking through some cute pictures of BDSM on his laptop. He swayed his legs back and forth in the air, smiling at the screen in fascination. He hummed quietly as he scrolled through more gay photos. Wow, they were so damn sexy. He wondered if he could ever get into modeling. After all, he did have the body.  
  
Klaus continued to stare lustfully at the pictures. He would ride those dicks anytime, even though he was _also_ a switch. Suddenly, he jerked and instinctively closed his laptop when he heard small footsteps sounding at his door. Surprisingly, Five appeared. They really hadn't talked in a long time since he got back from the future, but they shared unspoken glances every time they saw each other. "Oh, it's you." Klaus tried to keep up a calm, casual tone. "Can I help you or whatever? You need me to suck your dick?"  
  
Five opened his mouth then closed it in shame as he heard little Four's sentence. "Look, I, uh.." he tapped his shoe impatiently, not knowing how to say this. "I - kinda _need your help_." He casually crossed his left ankle on the other as he leaned on the door frame.  
  
"My help? With _what_ , exactly?"

A slight pause.  
  
Five stared at his brother, his lips parted but words didn't exactly come out quickly.

"I need the help you gave me when we were kids." he blushed, and moved his gaze towards the hardwood floor, waiting for a reply. "I don't know how you did it, but.. it seemed to work." his voice drifted into nothing as he stared down at the bulge in his shorts.  
  
Klaus blinked and smiled as if nothing was wrong. He was a fucking adult, for God's sake. He couldn't be doing this, especially with his brother who seemed to physically be 13 at the moment. _But at the same time_ , a voice whispered deep inside him, _you're technically both adults_. He exhaled quietly. "So, you and puberty meet again. How's it going for you, by the way?"  
  
Five glared at him. " _How do you think?_ "  
  
Klaus chuckled, sat up and patted a spot next to him. "Fuck this," he muttered. "Get over here, you old man."  
  
Five seemed to calm down and slowly walked over to his bed, an awkward look idly sitting in his eyes. "Look," he said, shifting next to Klaus, "I don't care how you help me. Just.. I need to get off." His brother rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine. You gotta pay me though."  
  
"Okay, yeah, whatever. I'll do it later." He watched closely at the way Klaus was staring at his lips. He finally gave in, and pulled him into a kiss. Instantly, Klaus' hands were all over him, exploring once again the body he had never touched in such a long time. A groan sounded in Five's throat, and he tangled his fingers in his brother's curly, brown hair. He let out a small gasp as he felt the familiar wet substance licking at his neck, teeth nipping at sensitive spots. "Klaus," he breathed quietly, trying so hard not to sound submissive.  
  
"Hmm?" a voice sounded somewhere under him, sucking gently at the sensitive flesh, leaving a light hickey near his Adam's apple.  
  
"Hurry, please."  
  
"Oh," Klaus made a tsk-tsk noise with his teeth. "Uh-uh, Fivey. I'm taking my time with you." he pulled off the blazer and the rest of the uniform that confined his little brother's skin. "How do you breathe with this cute little outfit on?" he shivered at the exposed sight.

"Just shut up and do what you're supposed to do, dipshit." Five felt his cheeks heat up. He's never been this exposed to anyone before in a long time, even with Delores.  
  
"Ooh, bossy. Yes, daddy," he purred and nipped at the delicate pink buds, not knowing his little brother enjoyed hearing that nickname. Tiny moans escaped Five's lips as he lost control; allowing himself into submission to the one person he let vulnerability show.  
  
His hips instinctively grinded against Klaus', desperately craving attention in his crotch. He whined as Klaus pulled away. "Damn it, you're so fucking cruel, you know that?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Five, no one can ever be as cruel as you." he started to paw the little tent in his brother's shorts. "Fuck," he breathed quietly. "Y-you're so hard."  
  
The boy let out little erratic huffs as he softly bucked his hips into Four's palm. "Just t-take it off," he said, gesturing to his shorts. Klaus pulled it off, only to reveal his little brother's erect cock, already dripping a little bit of precum. He smirked at the sight. "Oh, so you went full-on commando."  
  
"Please, could you honestly _shut the fuck up_ and suck me already?"  
  
Klaus shot him a look before getting down and took him in the mouth. Five shuddered lowly and gave a loud moan.

" _♤esus_ , Klaus," he muttered as he felt his brother's tongue slide against the slit. A pathetic whimper escaped his throat as he felt the soft, moist pressure while Klaus proceeded to suck him off.

"Mm," was all Klaus could muster as he licked the edges and even brought his lips lower onto his balls, tenderly sucking each of them, too. He felt himself growing harder and harder the minute, aching for pleasure. But as he heard erratic panting and shivering from his brother, he pulled his lips away with a small pop. Five frowned at him.  
  
"Hey, what's with the break?"  
  
"Shh, I'm not done with you yet, little brother." Klaus chuckled again, bringing lube out from his nightstand.  
  
"For the last damn time, I'm not your little brother-" he cut himself off with a sudden gasp, because without warning, Klaus shoved a digit into his hole. Five arched his back and bit back a surprised groan as he stared at his brother's work. "Holy fuck, you're not screwing me." His eyes were wide open. Yes, he was willing to show vulnerability, but - but losing his virginity like a fucking _schoolgirl_ was _not_ going to happen.  
  
"Oh, but I think I am, Fivey," Klaus said in a sing-song voice, soothing him quietly as he added another finger, and then another.  
  
It was honestly getting harder for Five to suppress moans, because he was afraid he would sound like a slut. "You _fucking_ son of a bitch," he said, a little slurred, huffing as the digits hit his prostrate. He threw his head back and let out a groan from the back of his throat. "I'm going to kill you after this."  
  
Klaus had that evil smirk on his face. "No, you're not. You're going to be _so_ thankful that your brother was kind enough to _fuck your little ass._ And, you're also probably not going to be able to walk tomorrow." He chuckled dryly, and seemed to look at the far side of the room. "Shut up, Ben, he's still a fucking virgin. Won't hurt, right?"  
  
Before Five could even say anything, Four had already thrusted into him. His eyes widened and he gripped the blanket underneath him. "F- _fuck_!" A groan that sounded a little high-pitched escaped his throat; his cheeks immediately started to burn up.  
  
"Shh," Klaus murmured quietly, stroking his cheek. "You okay there, Five?" he started to go slower.  
  
"Y-yeah, I guess. Maybe next time you could at least tell me _when_ ," Five drawled sarcastically. He exhaled weakly as Klaus re-positioned and threw his legs onto his shoulders.  
  
"You know, you look so good with those socks on," he teased, thrusting deeper into his brother. "Makes you look like a fucking twink."  
  
The boy shuddered with pleasure as he felt something warm hit his prostrate, and threw his head back again to suppress a loud moan as Klaus began to go faster.  
  
"You like that, don't you?" he groaned in his ear, holding him down firmly as it became easier and easier each thrust. Five couldn't seem to respond, his eyes lidding with lust, quietly huffing, and let his body move in sync with his brother's. He opened his mouth, trying to say something but just ended up in a broken string of more moans and huffs.  
  
"Kl - _Klaus_ ," he stuttered, panting heavily as he clung on to the sheets, one hand trying to cover his face.  
  
"Yes?" even Klaus was surprised as to how he was doing this so calmly. He had been dreaming about this since he was 12 or so.  
  
" _I think.. I think you need to go harder,_ " his brother whispered quietly, vulnerable groans slipping out his lips.  
  
"I was about to get to that, sir," Klaus murmured, slamming himself into the other. He started to groan like a bottom as he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer. "Fuck, Five, why are you so tight?" Five's hole was fucking clenching around him, making it easier to reach his climax. He felt Five trembling below him.  
  
"S-shit," he murmured, panting erratically. "Klaus.. it feels so good.." Five moaned again as the tip kept thrusting into his prostrate, again and again. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Klaus buried his head into him, muffling his groans into his neck.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Five finally spilled onto his stomach, quickly followed by his brother. He cried out gasped for breath as he felt warm liquid pouring into him. Four brought his head up, looking at his mess of a brother. "You did so good as a _damn virgin_ , Five." he slowly pulled himself out. Five whined at the sudden emptiness.  
  
"Th - thanks," he said, still shuddering from the orgasm. "I could say the same for you." His brother returned a smirk, as he started wiping the jizz off Five's stomach. "Uh, so. How much do I owe you?"  
  
Klaus smiled, flicking his eyes to the side of the room again, then back to him. "I think you can pay me next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely day/afternoon/night! Hopefully you're not sleeping late writing/reading fanfics, like me! I enjoy reading comments and if you enjoyed reading this, please feel free to leave kudos! Mwah! :3 stay tuned for more..


End file.
